Edelweiss
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: "Berapa kalipun kau melupakanku, sebanyak itu pula akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku."/ Arata x Shinobu /AU, second fanfict in this fandom. Rnr?


Disclaimer: _"Chihayafuru is not mine..."_

**Edelweiss **by **C**rimson**E**merald

Arata X Shinobu, _Romance &amp; Tragedy, _AU, Oneshoot.

...

Horden kutarik. Cahaya mentari pertama pagi itu jatuh membuatku tak berkutik. Aku terpaku selama sedetik. Tak lama, hingga sedetik kemudian aku berbalik. Mengabaikan pemandangan pagi yang tampak menarik. Karena aku menoleh padamu. Ya, kamu. Kamu si wanita berambut hitam keunguan yang terurai panjang. Duduk dengan kaki tertutup helaian selimut, dan tangan saling berpangku. Aku menatapmu yang juga menoleh padaku.

Ah, kau tersenyum.

Senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang selalu tampak manis di wajah elokmu. Senyum yang membuat matamu menyipit dan pipi mulusmu tertarik. Kau tahu, kau tak bisa membohongiku.

Karena setiap senyummu selalu tampak sendu di mataku—kau menyimpan kesedihan itu seorang diri. Seharusnya kau tahu—aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Aku bertanya dan menghampirimu. Menarik kursi di sebelah ranjangmu. Dan kau, yang terbalut baju pasien kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sehat seperti yang kau lihat." Kau berseru, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kutahu terselip sekeping rasa tegar.

_Baik-baik saja._

Selalu kalimat itu yang kau lontarkan dalam keadaan apapun, bahkan saat kondisi seburuk ini, sesakit ini, kau selalu meyakinkanku dan orang-orang di sekitarmu bahwa kau baik-baik saja.

Aku lebih suka melihatmu yang mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu apa adanya—tanpa rekayasa. Tanpa harus bersusah payah bagiku tuk berhipotesa.

"Aku tahu yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikannya, bukan?" Kalimat itu tanpa ragu meluncur dari bibirku. Membisu, kupandangi dirimu yang dua detik kemudian terpaku. Mematut dirimu, mencari celah-celah kebohongan yang bisa kususuri lebih dalam dari kedua matamu.

Namun nihil, sepasang iris _violet-_mu tertutup bayang kelabu—sehebat itukah kau sembunyikan perasaanmu?

Alismu turun kemudian, lengkung senyummu memudar. Matamu menghindariku, dibawa turun untuk menelusuri sisi ranjang yang sejak detik ini jadi fokus perhatiamu. Jemarimu mencengkram besi ranjang, mencengkramnya sangat erat hingga tanganmu tampak memerah. Melihatnya lantas membuatku melepaskan cengkramanmu. Kutarik lembut jemari halusmu, yang kemudian berangsur-angsur pulih seperti sedia kala.

Usai kulepas, kutarik tanganmu. Memeluk tubuhmu tiga detik setelahnya. Kau membatu, aku tetap membisu. Menyesap wangi khas shampoo-mu. Lenganku melingkar di sekeliling bahumu, sementara dagumu menyandar di bahuku.

Ah, hanya dengan memelukmu—sudah menjadi candu bagiku.

Aku tak tahu kapan waktu kiranya akan merenggutmu dariku, merenggut kamu. Ya, kamu istriku. Yang akan segera melupakanku.

"Bagaimana jika esok aku tak bisa mengingatmu?" bisikmu lirih di telingaku. Aku mengeratkan pelukan, tanpa sadar mencengkram kedua bahumu.

Sejujurnya tak bisa kubayangkan itu semua kan terjadi. Penyakit alzheimer yang menggerogotimu sejak usia pernikahan pertama kita membuatmu harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Setiap hari menjalani perawatan yang kurasa tak berguna apa-apa. Selalu ada saja hal yang kau lupakan sebanyak apapun kau mencoba mengingat. Dan jika berlama-lama, aku takut.

Takut sekali jika suatu hari nanti kau juga akan melupakanku.

"Sebaiknya jangan pernah lupakan aku." balasku lirih di telingamu—ini adalah pelukan paling menyesakkan yang pernah kulakukan. Rongga hatiku terasa sakit dan perih di saat bersamaan. Kucoba tuk melonggarkan rengkuhan, karena aku takut,

-kau yang rapuh tampak retak, dan suatu saat akan pecah ketika kupeluk terlalu erat—kurasa sentuhan lembut saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku tak ingin membayangkan hari itu, satu hari di mana kau akan melupakanku. Peluk aku dan biarkan aku tuk melupakannya sejenak.

...

Siang semakin terik, tak membuat pacu langkahku berhenti. Para pejalan kaki mulai menipis, trotoar kian sepi. Meski mobil-mobil melintas lalu lalang tiada henti. Di perempatan jalan, kutemukan sebuah toko bunga. Kotak-kotak berisi kelopak berwarna-warni itu tersusun di ambang pintu masuk toko. Warna-warnanya memanjakan mata, langkahku tanpa sadar terhenti. Dan mataku segera terpancang untuk memandangi.

Merah, biru, kuning, hijau, ungu, hingga putih. Bunga-bunga yang tampak segar meski cuaca seterik ini itu terpajang cuma-cuma. Menatapnya membuatku teringat dengan seorang yang cantik serupa bunga, dan itu adalah kamu. Kau yang pasti menungguku di rumah sakit itu.

Mengamatinya, aku berjalan. Menyusuri kotak-kotak yang berisi satu jenis bunga yang berbeda. Kotak-kotak yang berjejer di atas rak bertingkat itu disusun sedemikian rupa, harumnya semerbak. Menyingkirkan aroma asap kendaraan di sekitar jalan. Sang pemilik toko menghampiriku, ia adalah seorang gadis belia. Tingginya hanya sekitar dadaku. Rambutnya terkepang, dengan setangkai bunga lily berkelopak putih terselip di telinga kanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rata. Lantas aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, kembali menyusuri warna bunga dari kotak-kotak yang berbeda. Jemariku tak sengaja menyentuh kotak dari rak nomor dua. Menunjuk salah satu bunga berkelopak kecil berwarna putih. Tangkainya amat kecil, tipis dan menjulang. Mahkotanya begitu halus, ketika kusentuh dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apa Anda menyukai bunga itu? Namanya bunga Edelweiss yang melambangkan cinta abadi." seru gadis itu dengan ceria. Aku menggumam untuk menanggapinya.

"Cinta... abadi?" bisikku pelan—lirih dan penuh misteri. Berbagai perasaan membuncah dalam hatiku, seketika darahku berdesir. Ketika teringat makna dua kata yang tertuju pada kamu.

"Bunga ini cocok sekali diberikan pada seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Anda, seperti pasangan misalnya." lanjut gadis itu berbicara. Aku tak mendengarnya lagi, anganku jauh berkelana. Mematut wajahmu yang terbayang dalam kepalaku. Kurva indah yang selalu terukir manis di bibirmu, seketika mengingatkanku. Kugenggam tangkai edelweiss agak erat, sebelum berpaling pada gadis penjaga toko yang segera menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku akan beli yang satu ini—" Kupandangi sekali lagi bunga bermahkota putih tersebut, kelopaknya bergoyang. Tertiup halus oleh semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

Bunga itu mengingatkanku pada kamu—sudut bibirku tertarik tanpa sadar.

...

Kau masih duduk di sana, ketika aku datang dan mengisi vas bunga. Mengganti bunga yang lama dengan beberapa tangkai edelweiss yang masih segar mahkotanya. Aku menoleh, menemukan sepasang netra _violet-_mu yang memperhatikanku. Dan aku balas memandangimu, mengawasi bagaimana beberapa helai anak rambutmu bergoyang, oleh segelintir angin yang datang dari jendela.

"Bunga.. apa itu, Arata-_kun_?"

"Ah, ini—" Aku menoleh sekilas pada rangkaian edelweiss yang kuatur sedemikian rupa di dalam vas bunga.

"Aku membeli bunga ini ketika kembali ke sini. Kata penjaga toko di sana, namanya 'edelweiss'. Bunga perlambang cinta abadi." Aku tersenyum di akhir kalimat, menatapmu yang kemudian tertunduk lesu. Matamu menyorot sendu, mengamati jari-jari kakimu yang tertutup oleh helaian selimut.

"Tidak ada yang abadi.." gumammu lirih kemudian.

"Apapun yang ada di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Semua akan mati dan kembali..."

Wajahmu menoleh, menatap ke arah edelweiss segar yang dirangkai di dalam vas bunga dekat bingkai jendela. Kelopak mungil berwarna putihnya berdesir, seirama dengan jatuhnya dedaunan kering di luar kamar yang melayang-layang oleh angin di sekelilingnya.

"Bahkan ingatan dan cinta bisa menghilang—" Terselip kegetiran dalam nada bicaramu. Aku terkesiap di bangkuku, mengamati ekspresi di wajah elokmu yang kian sendu.

"Shinobu..." panggilku lirih, namun kau tak menjawabku.

"Seharusnya kau tinggalkan aku. Tak perlu menungguku, suatu hari nanti aku akan melupakanmu. Karena itu tak ada gunanya kau mempertahankan istri penyakitan sepertiku. Apalagi nanti aku akan.—melupakanmu. Kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dengan mempertahankan seorang isteri sepertiku. Seharusnya kau tahu, bukan?" Nada bicaramu bergetar, wajahmu tertunduk makin dalam. Menggigit bibir, kuraih kedua telapak tangan mungilmu yang terasa hangat dalam genggamanku.

"Aku tak tahu, dan tak akan pernah mencari tahu." jawabku mantap.

Kutarik dagumu agar terangkat memandangiku. Matamu berkaca-kaca, wajahmu merona, isak tangis hampir berderai dari sana. Namun, aku tahu kau masih menahannya. Karena sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa tetes air mata yang kamu gunakan untuk membujukku—melepasmu. Tapi aku menolak, sekeras apapun bujukanmu tetap akan kutolak.

"Sebab yang kutahu aku hanya tak bisa bayangkan hari-hariku tanpamu. Tanpa melihat senyummu, tanpa melihat tawamu, bahkan tanpa melihat tetes air matamu. Bagaimanapun nanti jadinya aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Cinta yang sama seperti kita pertama kali bertemu, tak peduli apapun yang membuatmu akan melupakanku." Panjang lebar, nafasku agak tersengal. Mataku tak sengaja melirik pada mahkota edelweiss yang bergoyang, Aku berdiri, melepas genggaman tanganku pada jemari halusmu. Menghampiri ambang jendela, sejenak aku berhenti olehmu yang kemudian buka suara.

"Penyakit ini tak bisa disembuhkan. Entah kapan waktunya, bisa saja bulan depan, minggu depan bahkan esok hari. Pagi di mana aku tak bisa mengenalimu yang biasa datang tersenyum untuk membuka jendela kamarku. Bagaimana jika aku melupakanmu? Padahal kau suamiku, apa kau akan siap dengan hal itu?" tanyamu lagi kemudian.

Kuhampiri ambang jendela, meraih setangkai edelweiss yang bertenger di dalam vas bunga. Secercah angin menabrak wajahku, membelai halus kulit wajahku. Seakan membisikkan satu jawaban yang akan aku lontarkan.

"Aku siap. Aku siap untuk mencintaimu bahkan di saat kau akan melupakanku. Jika nanti kau melupakanku, kenapa kita tidak saling mengenal lagi dari awal?"

Aku berbalik, segera menghapus jarak di antara kita. Mengayun langkah, aku mendekatimu. Kemudian beringsut ke sebelahmu, menyelipkan setangkai edelweiss di telinga kananmu. Kuelus satu sisi wajahmu kemudian tersenyum. Sebelah tanganku yang lain menangkup wajahmu, menyentuhkan ujung hidung kita berdua.

"Berapa kalipun kau melupakanku, sebanyak itu pula akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku." Wajah kita amat dekat, nafas kita saling bertabrakan. Aku tersenyum. Hanya perlu sedekat ini, hanya dengan jarak seperti ini—sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa telah memilikimu seutuhnya.

"Keras kepala." Kau terkekeh pelan, balas memandangku dengan mata lebih berkilauan. Tak kutemukan lagi bayang kelabu yang sebelumnya membuat tatapanmu sendu, dan itu membuatku lega. "Pegang janjimu, ya?"

"Pasti!" sahutku cepat kemudian meraih kedua tangammu—dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Sembari bergumam dalam hati,

'aku takkan pernah melepaskan tangan ini.'

...

Esok pagi setelah aku pulang ke rumah sebentar, aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemanimu.

_Krekk_

Kuputar kenop pintu, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam beberapa tangkai edelweiss putih bermahkota segar. Menyusuri kamar bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat-obatan, kutemukan kamu yang duduk seperti biasa di atas ranjang. Perban melilit kepalamu, dan selang infus menusuk pergelangan tanganmu. Wajahmu menoleh, kutemukan rupa elok yang sama, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Tampak kebingungan, ekspresi itu terlukis dengan jelas di sana.

'Tapi, aku sudah berjanji.' Kukuatkan diri dengan mengucap sebaris kalimat itu di dalam hati, sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada tangkai-tangkai edelweiss baru yang kubawa pagi ini.

"Siapa kamu?" Kau bertanya, ekspresimu sungguh berbeda dengan wajah penuh rona cinta yang kupandangi kemarin siang. Namun aku sudah siap, siap menemui perubahan tentang dirimu yang pasti kan melupakanku. Dan saat itu telah tiba, saatnya untuk membuktikan janji dan cintaku padamu. Karena itu,

"_Hajimemashite, _Wataya Arata_ desu._ Kau sudah mengenalku Wataya Shinobu_-san_, tapi kau mungkin melupakanku. Karena itu _yoroshiku_!"

sebanyak apapun kau melupakanku—sebanyak itu pula akan kubuat kau kembali jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku tersenyum, memandang wajah cantikmu yang kebingungan. Kulirik vas bunga di ambang bingkai jendela, kemudian menghampiri dan mengisinya dengan bunga edelweiss baru yang lebih segar.

"Hei, apa kau tahu?" Kau menoleh ke arahku. "Bunga edelweiss adalah lambang dari cinta abadi. Sebelum kau melupakanku, aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi tentu saja kau melupakannya, kan?" Aku terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau melupakan cara mencintaiku." Aku berbalik, menghadapmu yang berwajah kebingungan, namun aku terus melanjutkan.

"Sebanyak apapun akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku lagi dan lagi."—kurasakan darahku berdesir ketika mengucapkannya.

Meski kau melupakanku, meski kau tampak berbeda dan meski kau menatapku dengan bingung—mata _violet-_mu yang berkilau sama indahnya dengan hari sebelum kau melupakanku.

"Syukurlah binar matamu masih sama—" Tersenyum, kelegaan membuncah dalam jiwa. Kuharap masih ada cinta yang sama tersembunyi di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"_Sekali lagi, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku."_

"_Sekali lagi, akan kubuat kau mengingatku sebagai suamimu."_

"_Istriku, Wataya Shinobu. Tunggu aku..."_

"_Akan kubuat kau menatapku penuh cinta lagi, lagi dan sekali lagi sampai kau lupa cara melupakanku."_

Wataya Arata—"

...

**~OWARI~**

Ini fict kedua author di fandom chihayafuru. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje begini, soalnya ini diambil dari cerpen yang mengendap dalam file. Daripada dibiarkan nggak ada yang baca, mending author ganti castnya dan post di ffn. Waktu pengen ganti pake cast SasuSaku, entah kenapa langsung keinget pair ArataShinobu. Entahlah, menurutku pair ini cocok banget ama karakter dalam fict ini. Sendu-sendu gimana gituh /halah sok tau/plak/ XD

Dan lagi aslinya aku emang suka pair ini, apalagi sejak di chihayafuru season 2 yang kemarin ada scene mereka kyaaaa~ /gelundungan/ Tapi sayangnya waktu kuperiksa dikit banget archive fict pair ini :( Padahal mereka cocok banget menurutku, aku bahkan lebih suka pair ini ketimbang ChihayaTaichi :3 tapi keduanya tetep pair fav ku kok~~ XDDDD

**Terakhir,**

**TOLONG REVIEWNYA YA~~~~~**


End file.
